


(Detl) The Den-En-Toshi Line

by Frittstaende



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frittstaende/pseuds/Frittstaende
Summary: Original WorkKijun is an out-of-work young man living off the good graces of his older sister. After another failed job search he has the encounter of a lifetime with a beautiful collage girl on the train. But this chance encounter, and this young woman, are more than they appear to be!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	(Detl) The Den-En-Toshi Line

**Author's Note:**

> This Original Work formed out of the writing prompt suggestions from several of my friends. I had no idea it would grow into more than just a one-shot "smut-for-the-sake-of-smut" style writing exercise. The characters kind of gained lives of their own, and I am already working on Chapter two of this (now) ongoing anime-influenced story.
> 
> Thank you to Alexamber for test reading for me! And for all your input during my writing process. :D

The Den-en-toshi line, thirty-one-point-five kilometers from Tokyo's Shibuya Station to Chuo-Rinkan Station in the Yamato prefecture. The end of day rush; standing room only. 

He glanced around at the tired passengers, beaten down by another day of slaving at their tedious office jobs, reeking of rain-soaked suits, sweat, cologne, perfume... and despair. The wintery smells of city-dwelling, hard working people, all crammed together like tightly packed fish in a speeding, rumbling tin can. 

He let out a heavy breath and readjusted the briefcase in his hand. Another day of failed job hunting. Everyday for the past two months he had taken this train to the city and trudged from one job interview to the next, all but begging for work. He didn't care to count how many times he had been turned down today in interviews... didn't want to think about returning unemployed, again, to his elder sister's home... the disappointed look she would wear on her face. Unfortunately, he had nowhere else to go. He could either continue to sleep on a futon in his sister's spare bedroom, or freeze to death on some park bench. _I'm so useless_.

Being the last run of the night, fewer and fewer people boarded at each stop, especially toward the end of the line. As people departed the train the crowd gradually thinned. Only a few more stops until the last station in Yamato, and the car was completely empty. He had found himself a seat by one of the doors and leaned his head back against the window. 

The train stopped and the doors beside him slid open. A gust of frigid air blew in, bringing a spray of wintery rain with it. He heard the soft footsteps of someone stepping into the traincar just as the most intoxicating smell struck his nose. It was unusual for someone to board the Den-en-toshi line this late... there was a transfer station in Yamato, but he was fairly certain that line had already made its last run for the evening.

He glanced up to see what sort of person would board the train so late -and just to travel a stop or two. He was surprised to see what appeared to be a female student, dressed in school uniform and regalia. He didn't recognize the uniform, the gray wool winter knee-stockings, the long sleeved red-trimmed black top, and pleated red plaid skirt. An elegant red tie and smart black overcoat completed the ensemble. 

_No way she’s a highschool student,_ he thought to himself. She appeared to be close to his age, so most likely was a local college student. But the intricately ornate crest embroidered on her clothes was from no university he was familiar with. 

She was gorgeous. The most perfectly beautiful woman he had ever seen, like an actress out of a movie. Well proportioned, elegantly voluptuous body. Long, thick, fiery-red hair, worn loose. Lovely face... and the most _piercing_ amber eyes he had ever seen glancing back at him before ducking behind long lashes. He realized he had been gawking as she sat with her back to a window on the other side of the train, diagonally from him, on the opposite side of the door in front of him. 

_That scent_... was it her perfume? It filled the tramcar, making his head feel foggy. He was embarrassed by the animalistic way his entire body was reacting to the alluring smell, and moved his briefcase onto his lap as some parts of his anatomy reacted more, erm... noticeably... than others. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the window again, trying to push the thought of this strange woman out of his mind. The night lights strobed through the tram windows. The only sounds were those of the tram speeding along on its rails... and his heart pounding ever louder in his ears. 

_Forget it_ , he told himself firmly. He was jobless. Living off of the charitable graces of his older sister. He had no prospects. Nothing to offer such a lovely woman so obviously well-off and well-educated. Sure, he had graduated school just fine, but he hadn't been the most outstanding or interesting student.

He was boring and plain to look at. Grey eyes, straight dark hair in no particular style and probably in need of a trim. Average body; no flab but no real muscle either. Only slightly taller than average. And most importantly, _jobless_. She was completely and totally out of his league. 

He couldn't stop from smelling her, however, and couldn't help but imagine what she must be like. _A body like that?_... His eyes fluttered closed as he imagined her hands moving up his body, unbuttoning his shirt, fingers playing in the sprinkling of curls on his chest before continuing up to bury in his thick, black hair. 

He imagined her full, red lips on his... soft and gentle, but firm. No hesitation. No question. She took what she wanted in that kiss. She let him know, in no uncertain terms, what her demands were. She trailed her lips over his cheek to his ear. He could hear her breath... soft, steady, sexy. 

"I want you to be mine," she whispered, her voice thickly accented but her Japanese flawless.

He groaned as she pulled his hair, tilting his head farther back. She climbed onto his lap, his erection pressing against her inner thigh begging for her attention. His eyes parted just slightly, the city lights flashing through the windows chased deep, dark shadows across the tram ceiling as they rumbled along through the wintery night. 

_What a vivid daydream_ , he thought, as one of her hands moved back down his chest. She began to kiss his neck, occasionally nipping with her teeth. She reached his belt and undid it with one hand, then freed his swollen member from the restricting confines of his boxers. The cooler air touching his hot cock sent a chill down his spine, but the chill was replaced by a jolt of pleasure as she wrapped her warm hand around his shaft. 

"Let me have you," she whispered, and she ran her tongue up the side of his throat, across his jaw, continuing up and around the curve of his ear.

"Oh gods" he murmured. This was just too incredible. She began to slowly rub him, teasingly dragging her fingers up and down his shaft, stroking his balls. Once in a while one of her long red nails would run along his length, making his back arch as he sucked air through his teeth. This brought a warm chuckle from somewhere within her chest. 

Hesitantly, awkwardly, he raised his hand and brushed the back of his knuckles gently against her arm. He was so out of practice, in a situation such as this, he wasn't sure what he should do with is hands... what he should do at all... before he had a chance to really think on it, her hand left his bulging erection to take his hand. He whimpered at the loss of her feathery touch on his penis. She took his other hand as well and raised both of his arms over his head. 

"Stay," she commanded breathily as she gently laced the fingers of one hand with fingers from both of his, holding his arms in place mostly by his own obedience, and freeing one of her hands to continue her teasing on his shaft. "Stay, and let me have you. All for myself."

He whimpered, but complied completely for fear that she would again cease her attentions. Torturous as her teasing was, he _needed_ more and feared he might break if she stopped again. His head was spinning. He had never been touched like this before. This was by far the most vivid and erotic fantasy he had ever had. His imagination must be on overdrive for him to feel everything so acutely.

She began stroking his cock in earnest, her slender fingers wrapping all the way around him, pressing against his base, and squeezing the entire length up to his head before circling his glans and rubbing her palm across his tip. A moan escaped his lips and his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Oh! Oh please." he begged quietly, his body quivering as she slowly repeated the process. Her strokes were maddeningly slow and exquisitely thorough. He clenched his fingers, still tangled with hers above his head, but he didn't dare lower his shaking arms. She kissed him again, crushing his lips. 

Just as her palm was stroking the head of his penis again, she took his bottom lip between her teeth, mumbling around the bite, "let me have you."

"Yes! Oh gods, yes! I'm yours! P-please!" he begged quietly, his voice breaking into a strangled moan as she firmly palmed the head of his cock again, his hips rose to chase her touch. 

"Hmm. You seem like such a good boy... Keep it up and I'll reward you, pet."

Somewhere in the back of his lust-fogged mind he wondered where his imagination had picked up anything as kinky as this to feed such an erotic daydream. His breath was ragged as she teased his cock a while longer, moving only slightly faster with each languid stroke. He thrust his hips uselessly, trying to gain some additional friction, trying in vain to speed up her strokes. 

He was desperate for more but she was in absolute control, and he would rather be violently castrated on the spot than risk disobeying her command. He had no idea where this subservience was coming from, or how she had brought it out of him so expertly, but he didn't care. He was so high on her scent... on her touch... her voice... He could feel the tension building up inside of him, knotting in his gut. He wanted to finish, but at the same time never wanted this to end.

He was now panting, perspiration beading on his brow causing stray strands of his dark hair to cling to his skin, and her strokes along the length of his raging erection were pumping in time with his breaths. Or was he breathing in time to her strokes? He could feel his climax approaching quickly, and his breath became ragged, interspersed with small whimpers and gasping moans.

Suddenly she stopped, just as he was about to cum. He keened pathetically, and looked pleadingly into her piercing eyes. She just smiled down at him, smug. "Plea-" he began, but she silenced him with a finger, wet with his precome, pressed to his lips. He sobbed quietly into her touch.

She replaced her finger with her own lips and kissed him again, letting go of his hands to run her palms down the sides of his ribs while she pressed her tongue between his lips to explore his mouth, sending a violent shudder of pure pleasure down his spine. Somewhere in his clouded senses he could taste himself in her kiss.

He obediently kept his arms above his head, but moved to grip his elbows. He needed something to hold onto, to ground himself in the waves of pleasure and desire flooding him. The feeling of unbridled excitement lingered after her lips left his, causing his entire body to tremble uncontrollably while she ran her tongue in and around the sensitive parts of his ear.

Her hands roamed all over his chest, traced his neck and jaw, and ran roughly through his hair... touching anywhere except where he desperately needed it. He was hot and panting, his eyes shut as he trembled and struggled to stay as commanded while she tormented and teased him. When she grabbed his shaft again a loud yelp escaped his lips and more precome dribbled from his tip. He watched her with hooded eyes, his entire body on fire, as she slowly stroked him and played with the precome, using it to slick the entire length of his shamelessly weeping cock.

Just as he was leaning his head back again, resigned to melt into her torturously amazing touch, he felt his erection pressed into something hot and wet. His eyes flew open as she slid her body slowly onto his cock. He gave a loud moan of pleasure when he bottomed out in her tight box and she shifted to grind against him.

"Hmm, such a nice big boy you are." Her voice in his ear was like a drug, making his head spin. "You're _all_ _mine_ now, pet. Give me everything you've got." She thrust her hips against his, lifting herself nearly off his cock before letting him slide balls-deep inside her again. He could feel her body squeezing him, and he couldn't take any more.

He bucked his hips up, burying himself to the hilt, and roared as he reached his climax. He arched his back as she clamped her teeth onto his throat and buried her fingers deep in his hair, pulling violently. As he came he could feel her body clenching around the entire length of his cock, milking him for every last drop. 

When he was spent, she released his throat and kissed him gently on the corner of his open, panting mouth. His head was fuzzy and he had glittery spots in his vision. He felt so exhausted, but in the most wonderful way. He felt his body melting into the seat of the tramcar, his eyes fluttering shut as he heard her voice, as if from far away.

" _Good boy_."

The tram doors gave a sharp ding as they slid noisily open beside him, nearly startling him out of his skin. _What a crazy specific daydream_. Had he fallen asleep? He scrubbed his face with his hands and looked around the tram, a little disoriented. The girl was still seated across from him, one leg crossed over the other, smiling serenely.

" _I said_ : this is your stop, yes?"

He snapped to attention and jumped up from his seat, bowing, "Ah, yes! um... thank you!" He was surprised by her thick accent... _just like in the dream_. He shook himself and quickly moved to hold the door for her. 

She stood from her seat. “You have something on your neck I think.” She tapped the side of her throat for reference as she passed him and exited the train. He lifted his fingers to the place she had indicated, the place he had been bitten in his dream, and felt something wet. Perplexed, he looked at his fingers… _Blood?!_ He frantically wiped his throat again, but found nothing red nor wet. In fact, his bloody fingertips were suddenly clean. Was he hallucinating?

As he followed her onto the platform, he was assaulted once again by that aphrodisiac scent. He took a deep breath of the crisp night air to clear his head, then he popped the collar on his long overcoat and stepped off the platform toward his sister's home.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, _pet_?" 

He stopped dead in his tracks, a shudder running down his spine. His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing felt labored, and a strange almost-sick feeling spread warmth through the pit of his stomach. Unable to believe his ears, he spun to face the girl where she stood, arms crossed, hip cocked to one side, and a most devilish smirk on her face. 

"You're _mine_ now, _Kijun_ , or did you already forget?" She arrogantly lifted her chin and leered at him from down her nose. 

His mouth fell agape and worked like a suffocating fish, he could find nothing to say. _Wait- did she say my name? How does she-_

She approached him like a predatory animal, and linked her arm in his, looking seductively up at him. He was surprised to note she stood only a scant few inches taller than his elbow, but had a dominating aura about her that absolutely commanded obedience and respect. 

"Well?" she said, "Come on. It's a bit of a walk to your sister's house, yes? And it's beginning to snow. Let us be off, pet." She steered him back around and in the direction of his sister's house.

"Who ar-" She cut him off before he could finish his question. 

“You may address me by my name; Tora." He searched her bright eyes for answers, they seemed to glow in the night as she looked up at him through those lusciously long lashes. "I'm a Kitsune… and I am your master now, Kijun. Hmm,” she chuckled “such a fitting name you have."

She snuggled against him as they walked, snow falling silently around them. Kijun wondered about his dream... not-dream... and slowly everything began to sink in. She knew his _name_! Knew the nature of his living arrangements! ...and, somehow, he now _belonged_ to this woman... this Kitsune... Tora. 

To be continued...


End file.
